Takari
by Rai Sakura
Summary: Takeru suka sama Hikari. Tapi Takeru tidak berani "nembak" Hikari. Gimana nih?
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal, nama saya Rai Sakura. Kamu nggak perlu tahu nama asliku dan(jangan kaget!) aku ini cewek. Sekarang, aku perkenalkan OCku, namanya Ai Sakurai(kuputuskan dari nama Rai Sakura). o. Nggak ada yang ngomong lagi nih? Yasudah kita mulai cerita tentang kisah Takari.(Takeru x Hikari. Ku dapatkan nama ini dari kakakku. Hahaha...)

* * *

Takari

Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure 02 by Akiyoshi Hongo dan TOEI Animation.

'TENG TENG TENG TENG' bel sekolah mulai berbunyi.

"Br...dingin banget, sih, hari ini." kata Ai mulai menggigil.

"Namanya juga musim dingin." Kata Hikari sambil tertawa kecil. "Eh, hari ini kita duduk sebangku,ya." Dan sementara itu Takeru melihat Hikari.

'TENG TENG TENG TENG' bel istiharat berbunyi.

"Eh, Takeru." Panggilku sambil menghampirinya, lalu berbisik. "Kamu suka Hikari-chan,ya?"

"Ngo...ngomongnya diluar saja deh." Kata Takeru.

Setelah diluar, "Eh, benerkan? Kamu suka Hikari? Dilihat dari mukamu sudah ketahuan kok." Tanya Ai lagi.

"Iya. Aku memang suka Hikari." Jawab Takeru.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu nggak bilang padanya?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Habis, kan Daisuke suka sama Hikari-chan." Jawab Takeru.

"Gak usah perdulikan Daisuke. Lagipula Hikari nggak suka sama Daisuke. Dia Cuma menganggap semua temannya kok." Kata Ai menjelaskan.

"Memang benar tapi aku tetap nggak berani ngomong." Kata Takeru lalu bel masuk berbunyi. "Sudah, ya. Aku kembali ke kelas."

'TENG TENG TENG TENG' bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Tunggu, Hikari-chan! Eh, Tahu nggak?" kata Ai sambil menghapus papan tulis.(lagi piket)

"Apa?" tanya Hikari menunggu Ai.

"Sebenarnya Takeru itu..." Ai baru ngomong sebentar tetapi.

"Ai!" panggil Takeru. "Pulang sampai ke gerbang, yuk."

"Nggak bisa! Aku masih piket dan ngomong ke Hikari." Jawab Ai.

"Sudah cepetan!" kata Takeru.

"Ah, sampai besok Hikari."

"Kok kita sebunyi lagi?" tanya Ai.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku suka Hikari!"

"Hoeh? Kenapa? Bukannya kamu bilang kalau nggak berani ngomong?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Tapi masalahnya ini." Kata Takeru sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

"?" ternyata, "Tiket masuk taman hiburan!"

"Ya, aku ingin ajak Hikari-chan kesana. Tapi aku nggak bisa ngomong sama dia. Gimana nih?" tanya Takeru.

"Ngomong saja disini, jadinya nggak ada yang lihat." Jawab Ai lalu langsung pulang. "Sampai besok!"

"Tunggu! Gimana...aku...?"

Besoknya saat istirahat, "Wah, asyik!" kata Ai senang.

"Bekalmu apa Ai-chan?" tanya Hikari.

"Mie kuah. Dan kuahnya masih hangat, ah...ini menghangatkan tubuhku~." Jawab Ai sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

"Hikari, hari ini bisa bicara?" tanya Takeru.

"Boleh," jawab Hikari. "Makannya nanti saja, ya."

Sementara itu, "Ada apa Takeru-kun?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku punya tiket ke taman hiburan. Gimana kalau kita pergi?" ajak Takeru.

"Boleh. Kebetulan ada waktu," jawab Hikari.

Sesampainya di kelas, "Baiklah anak-anak. Buka halaman 198!" kata pak guru mau menerangkan.

"Hari ini kita belajar faktor..."

Sementara pak guru menerangkan, Hikari dan Ai mengobrol. "Hei, Hikari-chan. Takeru bilang apa ke kamu?" tanya Ai berbisik.

"Dia mau ajak aku ke taman hiburan. Kebetulan hari minggu aku ada waktu makanya aku datang," jawab Hikari lalu, "Aku punya permintaan. Tolong awasi aku,ya! Besok hari Minggu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Karena baru pertama kali aku pergi sama cowok sendirian. Makanya tolong,ya...!" jawab Hikari.

"Boleh, deh. Hei, Hikari-chan. Soal lanjutan pembicaraan kemarin sebenarnya..."

"Sakurai! Kerjakan yang ini! Kamu dari tadi bisik-bisik mulu!" perintah pak guru.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi," kata Ai berbisik.

"Faktor dari 25*. Ya, lima dong." Pikir Ai saat mengerjakan.

"Salah! Selanjutnya..." (*kunci jawaban : 1,2,5,25)

"Salah! Yang benar saja!" pikir Ai.

Setelah kembali ke tempat duduk, "Lanjutan yang tadi itu, sebenarnya Takeru suka sama kamu. Makanya jangan bikin kece..."

"Sakurai! Kalau masih bisik-bisik saja, nanti bapak suruh kamu keluar." Kata pak guru marah.

"Mana mungkin! Kita kan teman." Jawab Hikari.

Sepulang sekolah, 'TENG TENG TENG TENG'

"Hei, bisa pulang bareng nggak" tanya Takeru.

"Hah? Kok tiba-tiba." Kata Ai binggung.

"Ai-chan masih piket?" tanya Hikari.

"Ya, sebentar lagi selesai!" jawab Ai.

"Ayo cepetan!" bisik Takeru.

"Ya! Ini udah selesai" jawab Ai. "Hihi...kayaknya soal Hikari nih," pikir Ai.

"Gimana? Berhasil?" tanya Ai.

"Ya!" jawab Takeru.

"Bagus. Terus kenapa kamu lihat aku?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Tolong awasi aku hari minggu nanti,ya!" minta Takeru.

"Boleh, deh." Jawab Ai lalu berpikir, "Hehe...aku akan memasang perangkap bagi mereka."

Besoknya, "Oi! Tinggal 15 menit lagi dia bakal datang." Kata Ai.

"Oh, ya, kemarin kamu cerita ke Hikari-chan, kalau aku suka dia?" tanya Takeru.

"Ya,"

"Reaksinya gimana?" tanya Takeru lagi.

"Hem, kalau nggak salah dia cuma menganggap kita semua temannya. Yasudah, berusaha aja,deh." Kata Ai langsung pergi.(siap-siap mengawasi)

Jam 8 pagi, "Takeru-kun!" panggil Hikari.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Pikir Ai.

"OK! Ayo kita jalan!" ajak Takeru.

Sementara itu, "Kata teman-teman, mereka sebal sama guru olahraga," Kata Hikari bercerita.

"He...~sou nanda(he..~ begitu ya),"

Pertama-tama mereka ke rumah hantu. "Wah, bisa nakutin, nih." Pikir Ai.

Saat masuk, "Kalau lambangnya masih ada, pasti akan bersinar disini," kata Hikari.

Tiba-tiba, "Kyyaaaa..." kata Hikari ketakutan melihat hantu, sampai hampir memeluk Takeru.

"Hehehe...rencana bagus. Ya ampun! Aku seram banget. Pantas saja Hikari..." pikir Ai.

Selanjutnya roller coater. Lalu main go karts, setelah itu mereka istirahat(makan siang). "Wah, tadi seru,ya!" kata Hikari senang.

"Ya, harusnya aku udah dapat SIM kalau gitu." Kata Takeru.

"Hahaha...mana mungkin bisa. Waktu di rumah hantu, aa hantu yang paling seram, kan?" kata Hikari lalu mereka terus ngobrol.

"Mereka kan lagi istirahat, kalau gitu aku juga istirahat,ah. Makan taiyaki,deh." Pikir Ai.

Setelah membeli, Ai tertabrak sehingga taiyakinya jatuh. "Hei, lihat-lihat..."

"Da...Daisuke terus Taichi dan yang lainnya. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ai.

"Merayakan pesta donk! Karena kami mengalahkan BelialVamdemon," jawab Daisuke.

"Gitu,ya. Gimana kalau aku ikut kalian? Aku lagi terpisah sama Mamaku. Jadi kita menunggu sambil main-main. Boleh nggak?" tanya Ai.

"Boleh." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oh, ya, aku dengar ada tontonan 3D di taman hiburan ini yang baru. Nonton,yuk!" ajak Ai.

Tapi ada Takeru dan Hikari. "Nggak jadi deh. Aku mau main go karts. Soalnya aku mau coba menyetir," kata Ai.

Setelah mereka seru bermain go-kart, mereka mau main ferris wheel. Tapi, ada Takeru dan Hikari. "Nggak jadi,deh. Aku mau main roller coaster," kata Ai.

Setelah main roller coaster, hari sudah sore. Mereka akhirnya pulang. "Bye...bye..." kata Ai.

"Ai-chan," panggil Sora.

"Apa?"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok tadi waktu main agak aneh?" tanya Sora.

'DHEG'

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Aku lagi nggak mood kok. Ah, aku lupa kalau bawa HP. Terus aku tadi di SMS katanya pulang saja. Tapi aku bilang aku bareng teman-teman jadi nggak apa-apa. Kita pulang, yuk, Sora!" setelah menjelaskan Ai mengajak Sora pulang.(akhirnya sih pulang bareng)

Sementara itu, "Wah, seru banget! Oh,ya, Takeru-kun." Kata Hikari.

"Apa?" tanya Takeru.

"Waktu 3D itu seru kan? Terus saat ferris wheel pemandangan sunsetnya bagus,ya? Ngomong-ngomong, waktu di ferris wheel, Takeru-kun mau bilang apa?" tanya Hikari.

"Ke taman bermain,yuk!" ajak Takeru.

Sambil duduk di ayunan mereka mulai bicara. "Ada apa Takeru-kun?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku...su...Aku suka kamu! Yaudah, dah..." kata Takeru langsung pergi.

* * *

Ai :Akhirnya selesai. Aku udah nggak mood bikin fanfic lagi tau! Gara-gara lagi suka komik/manga.

Hikari : Kalau gitu kenapa nulis ini? Terus masalahnya, nanti gimana? Takeru-kun nembak aku!

Ai :Udah kamu minggir sana! Aku masih ngomong ke pembaca. Nanti akan kubuat tokoh baru. Dia itu digimon, tapi digimon kreasiku sendiri.

Takeru :Ai! Gimana kelanjutannya apa Hikari-chan menerimaku?

Ai : Udah kamu pergi sana! Aku mau ngomong!

Daisuke :Yo!

Ai :GLEK! Ada Daisuke, Taichi dkk. Kalau gitu para pembaca nanti kan chapter selanjutanya!

Semuanya : Itu nggak adil! Kenapa kami nggak muncul disini?!

Ai : Wa...sesak nih saking banyak orang. Kalau gitu bye...bye...para pembaca. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Semuanya : Ah! Itu nggak adil!(berebut posisi Ai untuk muncul)


	2. Chapter 2

Rai Sakura kembali, eh, salah deh. Yang bener Ai Sakurai(mendahuluin OCku dulu). Lanjutannya sudah datang nih! Baca dulu. Aku paling pengin ngobrol setelah cerita. Yasudah, sampai ketemu setelah cerita. 'SRAK SRAK'(berubah jadi Ai Sakurai)

* * *

Perasaan Hikari

Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure 02 by Akiyoshi Hongo dan TOEI Animation.

"Huam! Ngantuk. Pagi Hikari-chan!" kata Ai. "Hikari-chan? Hikari-chan!"

"Eh? Ah, Ai-chan, selamat pagi."

"Kok bengong aja sih?" tanya Ai.

"Eh, nggak ada apa-apa." jawab Hikari.

Istirahat telah tiba, "Hikari-chan makan, yuk! Sambil cerita." Ajak Ai.

"Nggak ah," jawab Hikari.

"Tumben..." pikir Ai.

Saat makan, "Hikari-chan kenapa ya? Ah, nggak usah pikirin! Ok! Aku tanya dia,deh." Pikir Ai.

"Hei, Takeru!" panggil Ai saat kembali ke kelas. "Kenapa mukamu gitu?"

"Eh! Beneran!" tanya Ai.

"Ya, kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya," jawab Takeru.

"Pantas saja kamu murung gara-gara lihat Hikari tadi bengong," kata Ai sambil tertawa.

"Jangan ketawa!"

"Maaf memang lucu kok! Nanti kubicarakan sama Hikari-chan," kata Ai meminta maaf walaupun masih tertawa.

Sepulang sekolah, "Hikari-chan! pulang bareng,yuk! Nanti kubelikan taiyaki di fifteen ten(kebalikan dari seven eleven)" ajak Ai.

Setelah itu mereka duduk di ayunan di taman bermain. "Gitu ceritanya," kata Ai lega setelah mendengar cerita Hikari.

"Aku harus jawab apa Ai-chan?!" tanya Hikari.

"Nggak tahu deh. Pikirkan sesuai perasaanmu itu. Baru kamu putuskan," jawab Ai.

"Ngomongnya mudah, tapi caranya susah!" kata Hikari mengeluh.

"Yaudah berusaha, deh. Wah, sudah jam 6 sore. Pulang saja,yuk!"

Malamnya, "Ada apa lagi, sih, Hikari-chan?" tanya Ai lewat telepon.

"Gimana nih Ai-chan?"

"Ya, kamu tanya Miyako, Sora, dan Mimi-chan, deh! Aku lagi sibuk!" jawab Ai langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Pikirkan saja baik-baik. Baru kamu putuskan," jawab Sora lewat telepon, setelah mendengar jawaban, Hikari langsung mematikan teleponnya.

"Mungkin kamu harus berpikir lagi." Jawab Miyako lewat telepon, setelah mendengar jawaban, Hikari langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Besoknya, "Nggak tahu, katakan saja sesuai isi hatimu. " jawab Mimi lewat e-mail.

'GREK' Hikari membuka pintu lab. komputer. "Ah, Takeru-kun." Kata Hikari setelah bertemu Takeru. "Ah, Takeru-kun. Soal yang hari Minggu, boleh aku bilang di taman bermain setelah aku piket?"

"Boleh," jawab Takeru.

Saat istirahat, "Itadakimasu(selamat makan)!" kata Ai mulai melahap makan siangnya.

"Ai, bisa bicara nggak?" tanya Takeru.

"Kenapa? Ah! Pasti soal... bercanda. Aku pergi,deh." Jawab Ai.

"He...~ jadi soal itu. Sabar aja kalau ditolak. Kalau diterima bersenang-senang lah..." saran Ai pergi setelah mendengar pembicaraan Takeru.

Sepulang sekolah, "Jam 4 mereka ketemu disini,ya." Pikir Ai. "Ah, itu mereka."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Sebenarnya aku juga suka sama Takeru," kata Hikari.

"Yay! Dapat video bagus!" kata Ai senang.

Besoknya, "Kamu lihat Ai-chan?" tanya Hikari.

"Dia ada di lab komputer," jawab seorang teman sekelasnya.

Setelah masuk . "Ai-chan, ayo kita makan siang!" kata Hikari.

"Ah, bentar lagi!" jawab Ai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hikari. "I...ini kan."

"Video yang kemarin kurekam," jawab Ai.

"Hapus video itu!" kata Hikari meminta.

"Besok saja setelah..."

"Nggak bisa hapus sekarang!"

* * *

Ai : Akhirnya selesai. Terus aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang. Dia adalah partnerku.

Semua : Siapa dia?

Ai : Dia adalah Lionmon!

Semua : Digimonmu! Tapi kreasimu?

Ai : Ya! Di fanfic cuma kubuat. Tapi dia tidak muncul dimanapun.(Jujur. Ini benar-benar alay!)

Lionmon : Yang benar saja!


End file.
